


Coffee and Kitten Kisses

by venomatically



Series: Tricks and Treats [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Barista!Kylo, Fluff, Huxloween, M/M, architect!hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomatically/pseuds/venomatically
Summary: Hux tries the new seasonal drink at the local Cat CaféStandalone





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first prompt fulfillment for [Huxloween](https://huxloween.tumblr.com): Pumpkin Spice Lattes. I'll be doing every Saturday prompt and some in between if I have time. Thanks for reading and happy Huxloween!

Hux couldn't take him seriously with those ridiculous cat ears on.

"Do I even have to ask?" Kylo smirks as he leans on the counter while polishing a freshly washed mug.

The cat café that Kylo works at hasn't been popular lately, probably due to the cats' hair thats been rumored to get into the food. Nevertheless, Hux was a faithful patron of the café an visited regularly enough to catch the attention of the barista.

Hux rolls his eyes as he sits down, slinging his bag over the back of his barstool, "Its watermelon tea, if you managed to forget."

Kylo chuckles, "Only _I_ would find a way to forget something you tell me everyday."

Hux smiles plainly, already bent over his sketchbook and working diligently.

Kylo frowns, unsatisfied with the reaction, "You know, watermelon tea, while a classic, isn't very seasonal." He comments suggestively.

Hux raises an eyebrow and hums in acknowledgement, still not looking up, even when a cat walks across his lap.

"Don't you want to get into the fall spirit, Huxy?" Kylo continues.

Hux snorts, "When have I ever participated in the societal norm of seasonal customs?"

"What about on Saint Patrick's Day?" Kylo reminds him."

"I didn't wear green."

"Yes but you were Irish." Kylo points out with a grin.

Hux finally looks up, "I'm _always_ Irish, Ren." He states slowly, as if explaining this to a child.

"Anyways," Kylo changes the subject again, "Fall is my favorite season and it would be a crime if you didn't at least _try_ to have fun with it." He reasons.

Hux rips the page he had been working on out of his book, folds it, and puts it aside, in his way of crumpling up and throwing away a spurned design, "If I buy whatever it is you're about to tell me about, will you shut up and let me work?" He snaps in a rather monotone voice.

The bartender cooly opens the rejected design, used to this happening, "I can't promise anything, Huxy." He remarks as he flattens the paper out and handing it back to his customer, "The design is good but the roof is boring. Try an angled look." He advises as he turns to make Hux's grudgingly ordered drink.

""I told you not to call me that." Hux snips as he reexamines his design.

"Then what should I call you? By your first name? What is it again?" Ren asks nonchalantly, feigning innocence.

"I never told you." Hux replies distractedly.

"Damn it." Kylo mutters, "You're gonna tell me at some point." He declares over his shoulder.

Hux snorts, a half smile daring to escape his lips as he pets the orange cat thats made its way onto his lap.

"Alright, one pumpkin spice latte for the most unseasonal man I've ever met." Kylo announces, placing the mug by the architect's book carefully.

"Pumpkin spice?" Hux picks up the mug and sniffs it, "That mainstream coffee they sell at Starbucks?"

"Hey, don't say the S word in here." Kylo warns jokingly, scooping up a small grey cat that found its way on the bar, "My coffee is nothing like theirs."

The ginger rolls his eyes, "Its worse?" He smirks before taking a measured sip.

Kylo laughs humorlessly, "You're lucky you're cute." He comments as he props the cat upon his shoulder.

Hux pauses to regard the man, as he never does. Ever a contradiction, the large, imposing frame of the muscled man seemed softened by the orange apron and black cat ears he wore. Even the scar running from his right temple to his left jaw, wasn't at all suspicious or off-putting when a cat was batting at his nose.

"What?" Kylo interrupted his thoughts.

Hux blinks, caught off guard, "Nothing." Taking another sip to hide his blush.

Kylo hesitates, smirking, "So what do you think?" He asks as he walks around the counter.

Hux puts down the mug to swirl the foam into the drink, "It's perfectly adequate." He states simply, not meeting the bartender's eyes even as he sits next to him.

" _Perfectly adequate?_ " Kylo repeats in disbelief, "Isn't that what you said about my watermelon tea before you started ordering it everyday?" He reminds him.

"You mean the tea you made me try, much like what you're doing now?" Hux adds and he begins to redo his building design.

"Well before that, you ordered nothing but black coffee." Kylo exclaims, "I wouldn't be able to call myself a coffee connoisseur if I let that continue."

"Is that what you call yourself?"

"Well what would you call me?"

"Obsessed."

Kylo laughs, "Why don't you call me tonight?" He snaps, aiming finger guns at the distracted ginger.

"That was your worse one yet." He remarks.

"Even more than 'the only thing you need to change is your last name'?" Kylo quotes himself.

Hux snorts, "Even more so, yes." He agrees, stopping mid-line as the orange cat on his lap jumps up onto the counter and sits on his notebook.

"So is this for that same client that wanted your preliminary designs in this Wednesday?" Kylo asks conversationally, referring to the building Hux was working on as he picks the orange cat up for him.

"Yes, and I have next to nothing done yet." Hux complains, leaning back in his seat to rub his eyes.

Kylo pauses, considering the situation, "Do you know what you need?" He muses aloud.

"A good idea?"

"A date."

Hux almost chokes on his coffee.

"You ok?" Kylo gives him a napkin.

Hux nods as he pats his mouth, then shakes his head, "I haven't gone on a date in years." He remarks.

" _Years?_ " Kylo exclaims.

Hux nods, taking a careful sip of his latte, "I've been busy." He says in a way of justification.

"Too busy to go out one night?" Kylo asks in disbelief, "Oh, come on, now you have to let me take you out." He reasons.

Hux scoffs, "Whatever for?"

"Too save you from this sad, lonely, existence." Kylo explains dramatically before hesitating, "Wait, then when was the last time you..." He makes an obscene gesture with his hands. Hux makes a dismissive noise to which Kylo groans, "Come on," He urges, poking Hux's shoulder as he works, "It'll be great, I promise."

"What? Your dick or a lackluster movie and over priced popcorn?" Hux teases.

"Who said we had to go to a movie?"

Hux raises an eyebrow, "Then what are you proposing?" He asks, still not looking up.

"What about a..." Kylo thinks, watching him sketch out trees along the perimeter of his building, "How about a trip to the art museum?" He offers.

The architect sniffs, "Which one?"

Kylo blinks, "There's more than one?"

Hux sighs, "Okay, no." He decides, already more engrossed in his work than in the conversation.

Kylo groans, resting his head on his crossed arms upon the counter, "Okay..." He hums to himself, muffled by his sweater sleeves. He lifts his head, "What about going out to dinner and a walk in the park?" He suggests hopefully.

Hux considers his work and the offer, "I suppose..." He mumbles, although its not clear what he's referring to.

"Will I pick you up at eight then?" Kylo sits up in his seat at the slightest sign of agreement.

"Whatever you say..." Hux answers absentmindedly, making a slight adjustment in the windows.

"It's gonna be so pretty out tonight, the trees are all already red and orange so they'll look beautiful in the dark, right Huxy?" Kylo says excitedly. When he gets no more than a hum of agreement, Ren smiles, "What do you think about fucking in the park, Hux?" He asks with a shiteating grin.

"Yeah, sounds fantastic." Hux nods, already unsatisfied by the unparallel lines between the roof and the windows.

Kylo giggles, his tongue sticking out, "Alright love, I'll let you get back to your work." He decides, standing up from the chair, kissing the orange cat on the head once before depositing it on his vacated seat. "I'll be at your place at eight. Wear something cute for me." He kisses Hux's cheek and saunters off to take another customer's order before Hux can react.

Hux drops his pencil, touching his cheek, a blush already coloring his face. He struggles to hide his smile in his pumpkin spice latte as he realizes what just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [problematicsatan](https://problematicsatan.tumblr.com)


End file.
